Midnight
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Something happened within the SGC and Sam ran outside to calm down. Someone we all know is folloing her to help her dealing with the situation.


Midnight

Midnight. Rain. Tears.

Where was she? She didn't know. Only knew that she cried. Everything she wanted was a shoulder to cry on. To get herself calm again and get some comfort. She was running. Running away from her life and everything she needed a break off. It was dark and after her clothes were soaked by the rain it got cold. Outside as well as inside of her. She wanted a new life. Get rid of her old one. She felt followed. Turned herself several times to get a better look of what was behind her but through all her tears and the rain she couldn't see anything. She fell over a stone and met the ground of mother earth.

Jack was looking for her. He searched all his way through the whole SGC but couldn't find her. So his next step was to go outside and try his luck there. "Sam! Sam! Where are ya?" Jack yelled through the night. No response. Not that he actually counted on it but he was hoping for some kind of anything. He knew Sam was out there and he needed to find her. To bring her back to the SGC and to calm her. He needed to know her safe. Jack felt guilty in some way. Not that he did anything wrong or could have helped in some way or could have avoided things. No. But because he left Sam alone. Left her running out in the darkness of the night and the rain. Completely out of herself. He knew she could help herself but… he got worried. So he ran after her.

Sam stood up from where she fell down before and wiped away her tears. Making place for new following tears. Though she only heard the rain pounding down Sam got a feeling that someone was there and cried after her. Called her. Wanted her back. Maybe it was just her imagination but he heart kept telling her it wasn't and for the moment she wasn't the braniac she used to be. She had run outside just to cry in silence. At the next rock she stopped and sat down. Didn't care about the fact that it was more than wet and she would get sick. She closed her eyes felt the rain over her body mixing with her tears and made her body relax and get some rest but couldn't stop thinking about what happened.

_She stood there and looked at her friend. Looked down at the dead body she just shot. Twice. To safe her team. Her friends. Her family. But she shot him. Her friend. Her lover. She had to. Didn't want to but had no other choice than killing him. Sam felt how her emotions took control over her body and felt like nearly having a breakdown. Hiding her tears from all the others in the room she left without saying a word._

He ran through the close forest for about 20 minutes now when he finally saw something human. He was soaked and didn't care even a bit. Just not necessary for the moment. For that moment the only thing necessary was the woman sitting on a rock in front of him and the fact that he found her and she seemed to be ok- physically at least. "Sam." Jack said softly. "Si-Sir?" Sam looked up wiping away her tears again and trying not to look as weak as she felt. She failed and knew it but only because that man in front of her wasn't anyone- it was Jack. The man who knew her best. Better than she did herself sometimes. She couldn't hide anything from him and she didn't want to either. Hell, it was Jack! Her CO! Sam trusted him with her life. They looked after each other. They were friends. They were so much more. But they never got the chance to tell the other. "Sam…You ok?" Jack stepped closer to her and stopped right in front of her. Sam simply nodded. "It's ok, Sir…I'll get over it." Jack smiled. That was his Sam. "Come here, Sam. Let's go back to the SGC…You'll get a cold outta here." He raised an eyebrow in a sweet way and offered a hand. Sam hesitated. "I'd like to stay here for a lil while longer… I need to calm down before I go back there. I don't want anyone to see me like this…It's hard enough." "Sam. They won't think of you as a weak woman just because of that. More the opposite. You saved us all, Sam. You're one of the bravest and best soldiers and mates I know. You got emotional. More than understandable after what happened down there. Ok?" he paused and looked at Sam. He knew that was a hard step for her and what she did was really hard but she did great with handling it. Sam looked away. Anywhere but him. Jack sighed. "Is there a place for an old man like me on that rock?" He smirked and Sam couldn't help herself but smile and giggle a bit. She moved a few inches so he could sit down next to her and made a gesture with her hand that he should sit down before she would change her mind. Jack sat down in silence. They remained like that a little while longer. Suddenly Sam stood up and Jack looked up at her- frowning. "Better?" Sam smiled. "Better at least a bit, yes. Thanks, Sir." He smiled back. "You're welcome, Sam, 'n always will. You know I'll always be there for ya when you need me." "I know and that means a lot to me. Thank you. Someday I'll be able to give you a better 'Thanks' than just using the words. Someday I'll be the one who'll help you out when you need someone." Her smile grew when she saw the sparkle in his eyes. Jack stood up and grinned at her. She almost forgot what happened. Forgot why she was out there in the rain at midnight. "I know so, Carter. Not that ya didn't help me out often enough. Not to mention the many times you saved our asses." Jack smirked and Sam laughed about it. He didn't say anything about what happened. He knew reminding her of that wouldn't help and he didn't want to see her sad and upset again. He was glad he made her smile. Sam was glad as well. That was the Jack O'Neill she knew and fell in love with. She closed her eyes taking all her heart together in a deep breath and stepped closer giving Jack a lil kiss on the cheek and a second one on the corner of his mouth. "Thanks." She whispered with a shy smile still not looking into his eyes. Jack gave her a soft smile and lifted her head up so she had to look at him. Gently, he stroke her cheek. Sam was waiting for some kind of Jack-remark but nothing than a smile left his face. "Let's go, ok?" Jack whispered back in a low tone. Sam only nodded. He let go of her cheek and together they went back to the SGC. They were both soaked to the bone when they arrived so they changed clothes and after that Sam went to Jacks room. She needed to ask him something. Needed to talk to him again. She knocked quietly and a few seconds later he opened the door and looked at her with a surprised expression in his face. "I just…er…what happened tonight…out there…it's our secret right?" Sam asked shyly. "Sam. If that's your wish of course it is." She gave him a sweet smile thanked him again and wished him a good night after that was all she wanted to know. "Always, Sam, always…" He whispered closing the door and well knowing she couldn't hear him anymore.

THE END

This fic isn't beta'd so any mistakes you found belong to me and you can keep them if ya want to :) Plus English isn't y first language so you might forgive me those^^ Hope you liked it!


End file.
